


Peace

by Iamsherlocked07



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, PWP, evidence of things not seen, post ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsherlocked07/pseuds/Iamsherlocked07
Summary: “All these people think love’s for show but I would die for you in secret.”Toby and CJ after shots are fired at The White House.
Relationships: C. J. Cregg/Toby Ziegler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I’m not being annoying posting so much these are years of fics I’ve been to shy to publish.
> 
> This is my first NSFW fic! I hope you guys like it I’m a littler nervous about this one. Anyway, thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.

Toby knew exactly who it was when his doorbell rang a little before 1. He opened the door to reveal CJ, looking haggard. 

“You have a key, CJ,” he greeted. She strode into his apartment walking by him. 

CJ ignored the question, “Why did you pull me down when the bullet hit the window?” The air hung heavy between them. Toby clenched and unclenched his fists. It was hard for him to tell sometimes, whether they were leaving things unspoken between them; he wasn’t sure how forward he should be but the scotch and adrenaline made the decision for him. His dark eyes met hers, the intensity of his gaze sending shivers through her.

“You know why,” he said quietly. 

She stepped forward, taking his face in her hands and kissing him fiercely. Once the initial shock wore off, he wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss. She hummed against his lips while he smoothed his hands up her sides, across her back, tangling in her hair. She rolled her hips into his, one hand clutching his shoulder, the other resting on the side of his neck. He held her hips firmly. The room was spinning and his whole body was on fire. 

“This never works,” he murmured against her lips. 

“Why not?”

“I can’t remember,” came his response. And it was true. When she was in his arms like this, kissing him breathlessly, when they were reminded just how fragile life is, he couldn’t remember why they couldn’t be together. In these moments, their relationship was uncomplicated as ever. 

Toby pushed her coat off, letting it pool on the floor. She kicked it out of the way as he backed her up, pinning her against the wall with his weight. She sighed her approval, wrapping her leg around his hip. CJ tipped her head back, giving him better access as he nipped and soothed her neck. She was shaking from desire and the adrenaline of the night.

“Toby,” she said somewhere between a whimper and a moan. 

“I’ve got you,” he rumbled, gripping her hips. Toby teased his knee between her legs. CJ gasped, grinding down onto him before teasing back, rubbing his solid erection through his pants. “CJ,” he growled, pulling her bottom lip between his teeth. 

“You have no idea how much I want you,” he whispered huskily, running his tongue down the length of her neck. 

“You have no idea how much I need you.” 

“Come to bed.” 

He grabbed CJ’s hand and led her down the hallway. He settled on the edge of the bed, CJ positioning herself between his knees. He liked when she used her height in the bedroom, when she was insistent on what she wanted. He pulled her head down for a searing kiss, parting her lips with his tongue and exploring her mouth greedily. She rested her hands on his shoulders, steadying herself while his hands roamed her breasts. 

He pulled her sweater up and over her head and wasting no time, unclasped her bra. Toby brought his mouth against her taught nipple, sucking and swirling it in his mouth. He lavished her breasts and she threw her head back, her mouth moving silently. 

“I think you’re a little over dressed now, Tobus,” she lilted.

“Maybe you should do something about that.” 

She hastily unbuttoned his shirt, roughly tugging it off his shoulders. 

He was straining against his pants now, the sight causing CJ to give him a sly smile before reaching down and grabbing his length. 

“God, CJ,” he huffed. 

“Take these off,” she cooed. He obeyed, smacking her ass lightly with his belt as he took it off. 

CJ threaded her hands through the curls at the base of his head, tugging slightly as she began biting his neck. She ran her hands down his chest before kneeling in front of him, taking his cock in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around him. 

“Jesus, CJ!” he ground out, hands tangling in her hair. She worked him slowly and he tried hard to keep his hips from bucking. She pulled off him wanting this to last longer. 

“Get undressed.” 

“Yes sir,” she said with a wink, sliding her pants down and then her underwear. He was momentarily halted by the sight of her naked in front of him. She was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. 

“You’re gorgeous,” he croaked, “I want to ravage you.” 

Toby wrapped his arms around her waist, throwing her off balance and turning her so her back was pressed against his chest. She settled on his knee, grinding her wet folds against him. Toby snaked his arms around her, reaching down between her legs to her slick heat. She cried out as he began rubbing her clit in slow, delicious circles. 

“Oh, Toby,” she moaned, laying her head back against his shoulder. He delighted at the feeling of her thighs beginning to tremble. 

“Mm you’re so wet for me, Claudia Jean. Do you want me?” He slid a finger into her. 

“Oh!” She yelled breathlessly. 

“I said do you want me, baby?” She was writhing in his arms. Toby’s erection was nearly painful now but he loved seeing her like this. Wouldn’t trade it for anything. 

“Toby, I need you!” she cried desperately. He grinned, wickedly, satisfied that he could get her to this place. 

“Mm what do you say?” 

“Please! Oh god, please, please.” 

“Lay down, sweetheart.” 

She scrambled onto the bed. Toby joined her, catching her wrists and gently pinning them above her head. She squirmed underneath him and he chuckled, kissing her pouting lips. 

“You were such a good girl, waiting for this.” She whimpered in response. 

“Spread your legs for me...good girl,” he praised pressing reverent kisses to the inside of her thighs. CJ shivered at his touch, his beard rasping against her delicate skin. 

He lowered his head between her legs, laying his hands firmly on her stomach, holding her in place. Her hips were rolling with anticipation. He slowly pressed his tongue against her throbbing clit. She groaned deeply, pushing into him for more. He laid his tongue flat against her, flicking her sex back and forth so slowly she began to whine. 

“Toby...oh baby that’s good.” He smiled against her. 

Toby looked into her eyes, a tenderness coming over him.

“Are you ready for me?” 

She nodded and he positioned himself at her entrance. He eased her hips up, pushing into her slowly. He held her gaze the entire time, knowing she loved the intimacy of watching each other as they joined together. She let out a soft moan, shifting her hips to accommodate him. He grunted at her tight heat clenching around him. 

Toby rested his forehead against hers, brushing their noses together. They were both panting slightly. He loved being with her like this, he wanted to savor it, slow them down. 

“Is this okay?” he murmured, searching her face. 

“It’s more than okay,” she answered wrapping her arms around his back. She kissed him, long, lovingly. 

He began to thrust his hips against her. CJ wrapped her legs around him. He continued his slow, steady pace, stretching and filling her. Her nails dug into his shoulders. 

“I’m not made of glass. You won’t break me,” she whispered. “Take me, I’m all yours.” 

That was all he needed to hear. Toby began rapidly pulling in and out of her, alternating his strokes between deep and shallow. His breath was coming quick, nearly undone by her twisting around him. 

“Come for me, honey. I want to hear you,” he growled in her ear. 

“Touch me,” she pleaded, “oh god, touch me please I need to feel your hands.”

He reached his hand between them, pressing two fingers against her, rubbing quickly. 

“Oh, oh, more. Toby more please.” 

He pushed fully into her and her back arched up off the bed. He buried his head in her neck, grunting as he thrust over and over. 

“God you’re amazing. I’m gonna come so hard,” he murmured. She let out a whimper, and her hands fisted in the sheets. He slid his free hand into hers, holding tightly to her. 

Her moans became breathy, “I know you’re close. Come for me, Claudia Jean.” She jerked violently, her orgasm flowing through her whole body as she yelled his name. 

“Toooby ohh god, yes.” 

Watching her release sent him over the edge and he came with a shout that he buried in her neck. 

They laid still for a few moments, panting and reveling in the warmth that washed over them. Toby slowly pulled out of her, rolling onto his back. When he saw her quivering lip and watery eyes, he pulled her close against his chest, smoothing her hair. 

“I’ve got you,” he hushed. Several tears fell onto his chest. 

“Why does this keep happening? Are we ever safe?” she asked in a small voice. 

“You’re safe with me. I’ll always be here. It’s you and me, baby,” he soothed. 

“Don’t make me promises you can’t keep. You know this is more complicated than that,” her response was muffled into his shoulder. “Everything is changing. Once the twins are born...I don’t see how we can...” she trailed, voice thick with tears. 

“Hey, shhh it’s okay, Jeanie,” he paused, collecting his words. “You’re right, I don’t know what it’s going to be like in a few months. But you know what promise I can keep?” He titled her chin so he could look in her eyes. 

“I’m going to love you forever. No matter who we’re with. No matter where we are. I’m going to love you just like I always have.” 

She shook in his arms, tears cascading off her face. CJ pulled back, taking his face in her hands. “I love you, Toby. So much.” He raised her hand tenderly to his lips, then placed it against his chest over his heart. 

“I know. It’s alright, sweetheart.” 

Relief played across her face as she rested her head against his chest. CJ’s eyes grew heavy with exhaustion. He knew how much she worried. How hard she pushed herself. He wondered how long she’d been concerned about their future. How many nights she stayed awake. It seemed like tonight was the tipping point. He saw the way she shook in the Oval Office when they crashed the building. He knew she’d been replaying Rosslyn over and over. 

Still, she tried to be cheerful, even hopeful. She talked about faith and evidence of things unseen. Toby knew she believed that, but he also knew sometimes CJ needed someone else to believe it too. 

“Just sleep,” he hushed, placing a kiss in her hair. 

“Okay,” she said in the midst of a yawn. 

“Okay.”

He would sleep easier tonight knowing she was safe in his bed. There were a million reasons this wouldn’t work, the knowledge made his chest ache. He wanted to stay in this moment forever, just the two of them. 

No matter what happened, no matter what anyone said or thought, he knew he would have taken that bullet in a heartbeat if it meant keeping her safe. And maybe that could be enough for now.


End file.
